Con las mejores intenciones
by Silence Messiah
Summary: Traducción de "With Best Intentions", por Raeubertochter. Combinar familia y trabajo nunca es fácil -a veces es incluso más difícil de lo que uno piensa-, pero Sakura y Kakashi se esfuerzan por conseguirlo.
1. Compañeros en el crimen

N/A[1]:

Queridos lectores:

Antes de que comiencen a leer esta historia, me gustaría decir unas palabras.

Jamás pensé que acabaría escribiendo un _fic_ sobre nuevas generaciones, pero lo hago ahora. La idea que dio lugar a ésta historia viene de otro _fanfic_ que escribí hace algún tiempo ―_Elección_―, y que puede leerse como la historia previa a éste aunque no es obligatorio.

También advierto a quien se anime que ésta no será una historia familiar a lo «fueron felices y comieron perdices», como habrán podido comprobar de haber leído la anterior.

Si desean leer una historia en la que Sakura y Kakashi sean los padres perfectos, no están en la historia correcta; pero si por el contrario prefieren ver cómo intentan hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero sinceramente que les guste este fic.

~ Nero.

.

.

.

.

**Con las mejores intenciones**

Por _Raeubertochter_

Traducido por _Silence M._

Traducción revisada por _Mariposa Rota_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Compañeros en el crimen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El corredor de la Academia es ventoso y largo, especialmente diseñado para hacer imposible el escape de los estudiantes. Tuerce y dobla, y tras cada esquina puede haber un profesor a la espera, con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro y unas manos listas para agarrarte por el cuello y devolverte a la clase en la que se supone que deberías estar.

Hane Hatake ha decidido que escapándose de las lecciones aprende más que permaneciendo en ellas.

Por ejemplo: hay un conducto del aire al lado del baño de los niños y, si se es pequeño ―Hane lo es, y mucho―, puede uno utilizarlo para deslizarse sobre la sala de profesores y evitar las amplias ventanas, que de otra manera nos expondrían a toda la clase que hoy tiene entrenamiento en el exterior de la Academia.

Sin embargo, los conductos son traicioneros y, después de tres o cuatro cruces de caminos, Hane se siente perdida. Durante un segundo se asusta, ¿qué pasaría si nunca encontrara el camino de vuelta? Se deshidrataría, pasaría hambre y moriría, y nadie la encontraría hasta que el olor de carne podrida bajase hasta las aulas. Fantasea con que tendrían que enviar uno de los perros de rastreo de su padre a través de los conductos, y con las caras de sus progenitores cuando ella, la pequeña Hane, sea lo que el perro saque.

Y entonces la solución a su problema la ilumina. Claro. Si los ninken pueden usar sus narices para encontrarla en este caos, ella debería de poder echar mano de la suya para hallar la salida.

Quince minutos más tarde, echa abajo una rejilla de metal y respira el aire limpio del verano. La rejilla cae a la tierra con un ruidoso "clonc" y Hane se congela. Alguien debe de haberlo oído, piensa, y recula hasta que las sombras la engullen.

Espera, orejas y nariz en alerta, pero nadie viene a ver qué ha sido aquel sonido, así que finalmente desciende del conducto de ventilación al suelo. Se pregunta si debiera volver a poner la rejilla en su sitio y decide que sí, porque es mucho más profesional no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Pero el metal es bastante pesado y, después de varios ―y dolorosos― intentos de caminar sobre el muro con ese peso añadido entre sus manos, abandona. Normalmente es muy buena caminando escalando con chacra este tipo de superficies, ¡pero hacerlo mientras carga con algo es una cuestión totalmente diferente!

―¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Hane pivota sobre su eje. Sí que alguien ha oído el ruido, piensa, pero ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para aguardar con paciencia a que ella se confiara.

No puede ver a nadie. Sin embargo, pronto avista algo. Un delgado y oscuro tentáculo se desliza en su dirección, recoge la rejilla por uno de sus ejes y la levanta con facilidad para ponerla de nuevo en su lugar.

Hane sonríe, pero ese gesto rápidamente se esfuma ―como el resto de su cuerpo― cuando el sombreado tentáculo se revuelve y enrosca en torno a su tobillo y, en un limpio movimiento, la aparta del edificio de la Academia.

Colgando por sus pies, Hane mira hacia abajo, a Shikamaru, quien yace en la hierba con los ojos medio cerrados enfocados en su captura y una sonrisa divertida danzando en sus labios.

―¿No deberías estar en clase? ―pregunta.

―Me aburro ―replica secamente.

―Seguro que sí, pero podrías aprender algo útil.

―Nunca aprendemos nada útil en las clases para kunoichi ―replica, meneándose un poco. Puede sentir el pulso de la sangre en su cabeza.

Shikamaru no parece notarlo. Piensa acerca de sus palabras cuidadosamente, entonces la deposita en el suelo.

Hane entiende su invitación.

―¿Qué hace aquí, Shikamaru-sensei? ―pregunta mientras se tumba a su lado e imita su postura.

―Entreno con Nozomi ―le dice.

Esto confunde a Hane.

Nozomi es la mejor amiga de Hane, pero ―al contrario que ella― nunca se salta las clases para kunoichis. Piensa en eso durante un momento, pero sigue sin encontrarle sentido. Así que eventualmente dice:

―Pero Nozomi sigue en clase.

Shikamaru gira la cabeza.

―Lo sé ―dice con una malévola sonrisa―, pero Tsunade-sama no.

Ahora, Hane lo entiende y abre muchísimo los ojos.

―¿También te estás saltando las clases? ―pregunta, encantada con la posibilidad de que un adulto pueda hacer tal cosa.

―Algo así ―Shikamaru bosteza―. Pero ―añade―, luego sí que entrenaremos. ¿Quieres venir?

No es una pregunta que tenga que hacer. Ambos lo saben.

Hane resplandece y asiente con gran entusiasmo.

A estas alturas, bien podría dar por sentado que se le permite participar en el entrenamiento de Nozomi con Shikamaru. Sin embargo, nunca lo ha pedido, siempre ha esperado a que uno de ellos la invite. Afortunadamente, suelen hacerlo.

Entrenar con Shikamaru es muy diferente a lo que hace en la Academia, e incluso con su padre. A Hane le gusta el tipo de entrenamiento de Shikamaru, por mucho que Nozomi diga que es demasiado vago como para hacer otra cosa con ellas.

La mitad del tiempo simplemente les da problemas, que pueden surgirles durante una misión, y deja que las chicas los resuelvan en la teoría.

Hoy es diferente, sin embargo. Quizá Nozomi lo ha azuzado lo suficiente hasta que ha obtenido de él un entrenamiento «real», o quizá Shikamaru ha pensando que es hora de que las chicas tengan algo de acción. De una u otra forma, hoy, cuando Nozomi acaba sus clases de kunoichi, él las lleva camino abajo, hacia el área de entrenamiento.

Horas más tarde, Hane se va a casa. Está cubierta de suciedad y su ropa está parcialmente rota. En su mano izquierda guarda una de sus paletas. Ha estado floja durante algunos días, pero no había esperado que cayera tan pronto. Siente como si hubiese atravesado una guerra. Lo cual es verdad en cierta manera.

El objetivo del entrenamiento ha sido robarle un huevo ―un huevo de verdad― a Shikamaru ―éxito total― y llevarlo a casa ―su esquina del área de entrenamiento― sin dañarlo en el camino. Esto último ya no fue un éxito y pronto descubrieron que el huevo no sólo era real sino que estaba podrido. Pero, según Shikamaru, no lo habían hecho del todo mal.

Hane puede oler las malas noticias antes de entrar en casa. El perfume de su instructora, Suzume-sensei, flota aún en la entrada.

Se quita las sucias sandalias y escucha.

―Si la actitud de su hija no cambia pronto, se lo aseguro, habrá consecuencias ―dice Suzume.

Hane espera la respuesta de su madre, pero en lugar de eso oye una silla siendo apartada, y poco más tarde su madre aparece en el pasillo. Mira hacia abajo, a su hija, con los labios tan apretados que parecen una línea y los ojos envenenados.

Por un segundo, la sangre de Hane se congela. Entonces comprende que la furia de su madre no está dirigida a ella.

―Arriba ―susurra―, límpiate y vete a tu cuarto.

Hane asiente. Se pregunta si éste es su castigo, pero sospecha que no, porque su padre eleva su dedo índice a sus labios, conminándola a permanecer en silencio.

Hane se sienta en su habitación y espera. Mira hacia el reloj que reposa en su mesa de estudio.

Diecisiete minutos y treinta y nueve segundos después, su madre llama a la puerta ―siempre lo hace―, pero no espera ―nunca lo hace― la respuesta de su hija.

―Esta ―dice con las manos en las caderas― es la última vez que excuso tu absentismo.

―Sí, mamá ―murmura Hane. Es la cuarta _última vez, _así que ya no se siente muy amenazada. Claro que nunca se lo dirá a su madre.

―Fue sólo la clase para kunoichis ―intenta explicar, porque sabe que su madre comparte su desagrado por esta materia en particular.

―Siempre es _sólo la clase para kunoichis_ ―replica―. Sé que es aburrida, pero algún día podrías encontrarte con que tienes que usar de tapadera la identidad de una civil, ¿qué harás entonces?

Hane piensa sobre ello durante un momento. Ha oído esta tesis antes, tanto por parte de sus padres como de sus profesores.

―Simplemente rechazaré la misión ―dice entonces. Es muy obvio.

El ojo derecho de su madre tiembla un poco.

―No es así como funcionan las cosas ―le dice, y su voz sube de volumen―. Uno no rechaza una misión.

―¿Y cómo lo sabes? ―grita Hane―. Tú no haces misiones. ¡Trabajas en el hospital!

Con un sonoro estallido, el puño de su madre se incrusta en la pared del dormitorio de Hane. Deja una pequeña muesca y un trozo de pintura cae sobre el suelo y el pelaje del Señor Sabueso, un perro de peluche. A Hane le chiflaría tener uno de verdad, pero su padre piensa que aún es demasiado joven.

―Así es ―dice su madre. Ya no grita. Su voz es muy tranquila y afilada. Como un afinado alambre―. Estás castigada sin salir ―dice― y ni se te ocurra escaparte por la ventana ―añade, mientras sus dedos trazan a velocidad vertiginosa un cierto número de sellos.

Hane pestañea. No tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho para enfadar a su madre de esta manera, pero de repente percibe sin lugar a dudas que la cuarta última vez de verdad ha sido la última.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A:

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Por favor, no dejen de escribirme para decir qué es lo que piensan sobre él… ¡especialmente si hay algo mal!

Y, para evitar cualquier confusión. El nombre que he elegido para la hija de Kurenai es el mismo que le di en _Aftermath._ No obstante, estos dos _fics_ no están conectados más allá de que ambos están escritos por el mismo autor y para el mismo _fandom._ Simplemente soy muy perezosa cuando se trata de inventar nombres para OCs.

.

.

.

.

.

N/T[2]:

_Aftermath: The Last Ones Standing _es un fanfic que aún no se ha traducido.

[1]. Notas de la autora

[2]. Notas de la traductora


	2. Grandes expectativas

**Grandes expectativas**

.

.

.

.

.

Pasan algunas semanas, durante las cuales se esfuerza por no irritar a su madre de nuevo; pero no es tarea fácil, porque últimamente se enfada más rápido de lo normal… y para empezar no es tan sencillo provocarla.

Hane se sienta a la mesa del comedor y la observa depositar comida precocinada en el microondas. Es lo único que sabe hacer en la cocina.

Hay algo que Hane quiere preguntarle, pero teme que no le gusta la respuesta. Cierra los ojos e intenta reunir el valor necesario para hablar.

―Mamá ―dice finalmente y espera, porque no está segura de haber captado su completa atención―. ¿Crees que papá me dejará hacer el examen final este año?

Retiene el aliento y aguarda, pero su madre no dice nada durante largo rato. Se limita a mirar fijamente los palillos que sostiene con la mano.

―No estoy segura ―admite finalmente. Rodea la mesa y abraza a Hane por la espalda. Lo cual es raro, porque su madre raramente la abraza sin razón.

―No sé si papá… ―Hane siente la presión de los labios de su madre en la nuca y su aliento en el pelo, y durante un segundo tiene miedo ―aunque no sabe de qué―, pero su madre la estrecha cariñosamente y le dice que simplemente tendrán que preguntarle una vez esté de vuelta.

―Ha estado mucho tiempo fuera ―añade cuando su madre vuelve a preparar la cena. Es decir, cuando su madre pone la comida precocinada en dos platos.

―La misión debe de ser complicada ―concluye la chiquilla. Observa la espada de su madre, sus hombros moviéndose.

Hane se pregunta cómo puede una persona tardar tanto en servir la comida en dos platos.

Cuando su madre finalmente se sienta, sonríe, pero ésta es una sonrisa completamente diferente a las de siempre.

―Tú―dice― pasas mucho tiempo con Shikamaru-sensei.

Hane intenta ignorar el doble sentido de esa frase, pero puede sentir el calor que invade sus orejas y, por una vez, agradece el color de su pelo, porque ayuda a que el tono rosado pase desapercibido.

―Estará de vuelta la próxima semana, ¿no? ―dice en cambio con la boca llena de comida.

Su madre no dice nada. Juega con la comida, algo que no se supone que uno deba hacer.

―¿Por qué?

Hane no puede creer que su madre lo haya olvidado.

―Mi cumpleaños es la semana que viene ―explica―. Papá prometió que estaría en casa por mi cumpleaños.

La cara de su madre viste de nuevo una extraña sonrisa cuando pone a un lado los palillos.

―Hane-chan ―dice muy lentamente―, no debes enfadarte con papá si la semana que viene no está aquí, ¿me lo prometes?

Hane no entiende por qué su madre dice eso. Conoce a su padre, sabe que nunca ―¡nunca!― ha roto una promesa que le haya hecho. Así que se encoje de hombros.

―Pero vendrá ―le dice. Porque sabe que lo hará, y si su madre no está de acuerdo, entonces no es tan lista como todo el mundo parece pensar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El cumpleaños de Hane cae un sábado; lo cual es muy excitante porque no recuerda que haya sido así alguna otra vez. Su madre se ha tomado el día libre y juegan juntas después del desayuno antes de poner la mesa de café.

El padre de Hane aún no ha llegado. Pero lo hará, de eso está segura. Pone la mesa para cuatro. Ella, su madre, su padre y su abuela, a la que desgraciadamente se ha invitado también.

A las tres en punto, la tía Ino se deja caer. Trae con ella un pequeño paquete decorado con un lazo lavanda que permanecerá cerrado hasta que el padre de Hane vuelva, como el resto de regalos. También trae flores para su madre ―lo sabe porque a ella no le van mucho―, y las dos mujeres mayores desaparecen en la cocina mientras hablan en voz baja.

A Hane no le importa, tan sólo insiste en que se ponga un quinto plato. Escala el cerezo que crece en el patio delantero y desde allá arriba observa los alrededores y espera a su padre. Pero no viene, y cuando su abuela llega todos tienen que sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, e Ino y su madre alaban la tarta que ha traído ―con siete pequeñas velas del mismo color que el pelo de Hane y su madre― mientras Hane observa solemnemente desde la puerta.

―Pues bueno, ¿encendemos las velas? ―dice su abuela, y pincha suavemente con el dedo su hombro.

Hane niega con la cabeza. Cruza sus brazos con fuerza y se muerde el labio. No piensa llorar aquí y ahora.

―No hasta que papá llegue ―dice. Ignora las miradas que intercambian los mayores. Obviamente, no creen que su padre llegue a casa hoy. Pero Hane sabe que sí.

A su abuela no parece importarle ―siempre ha sido así―, y estira la mano para encender las velas de todas formas. Antes de que su madre o Ino puedan pararla, Hane está encima de la mesa y quita la tarta del alcance del encendedor.

―¡Te dije que esperases! ―grita con una voz de pito que debería ser capaz de romper el vidrio. Entonces tira la tarta en dirección a la cabeza de su abuela.

Falla, y en su lugar ésta aterriza en el suelo, pero Hane no espera a que su abuela ―que se ha cubierto la cara con las manos― se dé cuenta. Salta de la mesa, evita las manos de Ino y su madre y se apresura escaleras arriba.

Allí se detiene, sin saber qué hacer. Aún insegura, va a la habitación de sus padres y se mete en la cama, donde hunde la nariz en la almohada de su padre bajo sus mantas, pero no huele sino a detergente, así que llora.

No oye cómo su madre y su abuela se gritan la una a la otra, escaleras abajo, ni tampoco el golpe de la puerta cuando la última se va. Se aferra a la almohada de su padre como si así pudiera extraer algo de su olor.

Cuando siente las manos de su madre en su pelo y en su espalda, Hane se hunde aún más bajo las mantas, pero esta vez su madre es más rápida y rápidamente la saca de su refugio y la sienta en su regazo.

―¡Lo prometió! ―solloza sobre su vestido.

―Lo sé ―dice. Sus dedos apartan suavemente algo del pelo de Hane, que ha caído sobre su cara―. A veces ―dice. Al oírla, Hane piensa que no sabe qué decir a continuación―, a veces tu padre hace promesas, aunque no sepa si podrá cumplirlas.

―Pero eso está mal ―replica. Encuentra difícil que su padre pueda hacer algo así.

―Estoy segura de que quiere estar aquí con todas sus fuerzas, con todas ―le asegura su madre.

Finalmente, Hane lo entiende. Algo ha pasado. Algo que mantiene a su padre lejos. Se lo dice, pero su madre no responde.

―¡Tsunade-sama tiene que enviar una partida de búsqueda! ―dice, porque sabe que su madre y Tsunade-sama son cercanas.

Su madre sonríe a medias.

―Ya lo ha hecho, cariño ―susurra. Su expresión cuidadosamente compuesta se deshace y comienza a llorar.

Hane no sabe qué hacer ―nunca había visto antes llorar a su madre, no así― y está más que encantada de que Ino suba las escaleras y pregunte si debería quedarse o irse; a lo que Hane responde rápidamente que sí, por favor, Ino debe quedarse.

Así que Ino se queda, Ino prepara la cena e Ino regaña a su madre por no comer. No hay necesidad de hacer lo mismo con Hane. Ella sabe que es muy pequeña ―incluso para una niña de seis años― y si no come no crecerá, y si no crece su madre no tendrá otra opción que la de realizar experimentos médicos con ella un día de estos. Así que se esfuerza por engullir la comida aunque no tenga hambre.

Después de la cena, Ino insiste en jugar a algo, y así lo hacen hasta que la tarde va muriendo ―Hane no puede recordar otra ocasión en la que haya estado levantada hasta tan tarde― y accidentalmente se queda dormida sobre la mesa de la cocina.

.

.

* * *

.

.

N/A(1): _Debo decir que me cuesta mucho mantener el balance entre la extrema inocencia de Hane, por un lado, y su extraordinaria inteligencia, por otro. Lo cual es la razón de que haya querido escribir esta historia, razón que al mismo tiempo me hace temer por la autenticidad del personaje._

_(1): Notas de la autora (Raeubertochter)._


	3. Una ninja de verdad

**Una ninja de verdad**

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después de su cumpleaños, Hane y Nozomi se van de picnic al bosque que se encuentra más allá de los muros de la Villa. Han tenido que colarse entre los guardias para llegar a este sitio.

Se sientan en un árbol y observan la carretera bajo ellas muy cuidadosamente. Ha sido idea de Nozomi. Si el padre de Hane volviera a casa, serían las primeras en verle.

Hane se ha encogido de hombros, pero la ha acompañado porque no se le ocurre ninguna otra alternativa. Sin embargo, le da miedo decepcionarse otra vez y por lo tanto no se permite tener esperanzas.

Escucha las historias de su Nozomi sobre cuando su propio padre no volvió a casa y se pregunta cómo puede ella saberlo, si ni siquiera había nacido. Pero, al fin y al cabo, Nozomi es cinco años mayor que Hane y por lo tanto está capacitada para saber cosas que Hane aún desconoce.

―Mamá me lo contó ―la ilumina de repente.

―Mis padres nunca me cuenta nada sobre antes de que naciese ―admite Hane.

Nozomi piensa durante un rato. Entre sus cejas se ha dibujado una pequeña arruga que siempre aparece cuando intenta encontrar una respuesta.

―Quizá sus vidas no eran tan excitantes ―sugiere―. Quiero decir… que los dos están vivos, ¿no?

―Ya ―Hane se concentra en la carretera bajo ellas. No quiere admitir ante Nozomi que su madre ya no parece pensar lo mismo.

Esa noche, Hane no puede dormir. Permanece en la cama y mirando por la ventana. Quiere preguntarle a su madre si puede dormir con ella, pero cuando se encuentra justo frente a la puerta del dormitorio materno, la oye llorar. Lo hace mucho desde el cumpleaños de Hane, y la niña no puede soportarlo. Quizá, piensa, se debe a que su madre no es una ninja de verdad, sino que tan sólo es médico. Y sabe que la Hogake también lo es, pero, siendo honesta, no puede pensar en Tsunade-sama como en la persona más fuerte de toda la Aldea.

Hane baja las escaleras y camina hacia la cocina, donde mira el tirador de la nevera, que aún no está a su alcance . Lo cual es irritante, porque ya tiene siete años y eso indica que ha pasado la edad de las escalones portátiles. Entonces oye algo.

De un salto ―quizá dos― está fuera de la cocina y frente a la puerta principal. Hociquea. Puede oler de todo, la mitad de ello no lo reconoce. Sin embargo, los olores dominante son el de la sangre, el sudor y ―camuflado bajo ellos― la esencia de su padre.

Un segundo después, la puerta se abre.

Hane permanece quieta mientras observa a su padre entrar penosamente. La puerta se cierra a sus espaldas con un golpe sonoro y se apoya sobre ella antes de deslizarse al suelo ―dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre y suciedad sobre la madera― y allí permanece.

Está muy ocupado intentado respirar como para darse cuenta de Hane está ahí, y de que se le acerca con cudiado. Ha visto a su padre herido antes ―en el hospital―, pero nunca así: su ropa desgarrada, el pelo aplastado contra el cráneo y lleno de una plasta que Hane ni siquiera quiere saber qué es. Puede sentir el calor que irradia su cuerpo a medida que se acerca.

― ¿Papá? ―toca su hombro cuidadosamente, y aún así su padre se estremece a causa del contacto. Gira la cabeza lentamente para mirarla y logra ver el amago de una sonrisa en su único ojo visible. No lleva puesto su frontal, pero el pelo le cubre la mitad de la cara.

―Hey ―dice sin aliento. Levanta una mano para tocar su mejilla. Este pequeño getso por sí solo parece costarle una tremenda cantidad de energía. Dice algo más, pero las palabras quedan amortiguadas por su máscara. Lo único que Hane logra entender es «lo siento» y «tu madre».

Entonces le sobreviene el pensamiento de que debería ir a buscar a su madre, porque ella será capaz de lograr que se ponga bueno ―puede curar a cualquiera―; pero no puede moverse. Tan sólo es capaz de observar a su padre cubierto de sangre, cuya mano ―sin fuerza y desmadejada― reposa ahora sobre su hombro.

No puede moverse. No es capaz de gritar. No está segura ni siquiera de si sigue allí o está en algún otro lado, mirándose a sí misma observar a su padre, que se muere. Y sabe que es así, aunque tenga la certeza de que no puede morir, porque él es su padre y su padre simplemente no puede morir, y sabe que tiene que llamar a su madre. Un pequeño y ahogado sonido es lo único que sale de su garganta cuando lo intenta, y la mano de su padre es cada vez más pesada sobre su hombro, y Hane desearía ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y despertarse, pero no puede moverse y esto no es un sueño y…

Hane no oye a su madre bajar las escaleras, ni su primera palabra cuando se da cuenta del escenario que tiene lugar frente a sus ojos ―«¡joder!»―, tan sólo es consciente de que le grita para que se haga a un lado.

Pero Hane aún no puede moverse, aunque deja escapar un quejumbroso gemido cuando su madre la agarra por los hombros y la aparta de su padre.

La madre de Hane no parece abrumada por las circunstancias. Parece perfectamente en calma ―más en calma de lo que Hane la ha visto en la vida― mientras se arrodilla a lado del padre de Hane. Sus ojos y mano escanean cada pequeña porción de sus heridas, escondidas bajo la ropa, la suciedad y la sangre seca.

―Sa… ―comienza a decir su padre, pero su voz se rompe a medio camino. Su ojo se pone en blanco y la cabeza se le va a un lado. Y Hane espera que su madre se eche a llorar.

No lo hace.

― Ah, no, no te lo permito ―dice, y no parce la misma madre para nada. Sus manos trazan múltiples sellos con una rapidez tal, que los ojos de Hane no son capaces de captarlos. Y entonces esa cosa en su frente comienza a resplandecer; unas líneas profundas y de color verde oscuro crecen como zarcillos. Pinta extraños patrones en la cara de su madre, en su garganta e incluso sobre su pecho ―puede ver el brillo a través de la tela de su camisón―; pronto cubren sus brazos y se enlazan alrededor del cuerpo del padre de Hane hasta que sus padres se encuentran bañados en un brillo esmeralda oscuro.

El grito estrangulado y agónico de su padre asciende por espinazo de la chiquilla como si de hielo se tratara, pero sigue sin poder cerrar los ojos. Observa cómo se retuerce bajo el_ jutsu_ de su madre, cómo sus dedos se hincan en el suelo. Observa a su madre, cuyos labios son apenas una pálida línea; tiene los ojos entornados y el pelo se agita alrededor de su cara.

Después de lo que a Hane le parece horas, todo para. El extraño tatuaje retrocede, la luz verde se apaga y su padre se calma.

Al segundo, su madre cae rendida.

Durante un breve instante, Hane piensa que se ha quedado huérfana, pero entonces ve cómo su padre se estira y abre los ojos y mira a su madre, cuya cabeza reposa sobre su pecho. La abraza cuidadosamente y se da cuenta de que ella tampoco está muerta.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta el padre de Hane. Su voz suena rasposa, pero no débil como antes. Su madre profiere un sonido lastimero. Intenta sentarse y al hacerlo bloquea a Hane la vista de su padre. Entonces deja caer la cabeza contra su hombro.

―No me fuerces a hacer algo así nunca más ―susurra. Su voz tiene un tinte infantil―. Jamás.

Como respuesta, él la abraza con más fuerza y también apoya la cabeza contra su hombro. Entonces se da cuenta de que Hane sigue allí, congelada al lado de la zapatera.

Los sentidos de Hane vuelven a la vida cuando los ojos de su padre caen sobre ella. De repente se da cuenta de que ha reaccionado de forma infantil. Debería de haber sido valiente ―porque cuando una es una ninja de verdad, las situaciones difíciles sin inevitables―, haber ayudado a su madre de alguna manera.

También se da cuenta de su pijama está húmeda, y la vergüenza que la invade sobrepasa cualquier otra sensación. Cruza los brazos y espera que su padre no lo vea; intenta retirarse, pero la zapatera bloquea su ruta de escape.

―No pasa nada ―se dice a sí misma. Su padre está levantándose para ir hacia ella.

―¡No pasa nada! ―asegura, porque no quiere que piense que es una niña. No la dejará hacer el examen final.

―¡No pasa nada! ―repite más alto.

Su padre se arrodilla frente a ella. Con las manos agarra sus hombros y su ojo ―el suyo, no aquel otro, el terrorífico― la examina a fondo.

Hane intenta interpretar su expresión. Trata de encontrar la decepción que espera ver, pero no está ahí. Pretende hallar algo más, pero no puede.

―No pasa nada ―dice otra vez, sólo por si acaso, y porque quiere que la crea.

Es extraño, pero él sonríe. Levanta su mano izquierda para despeinarla con una caricia mientras su derecha la empuja en su abrazo. Entonces Hane lo ve, algo que la impresiona mucho más que verlo a las puertas de la muerte. Hay lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y abren caminos sobre la suciedad que impregna su piel. Jamás había visto llorar a su padre. Los ninjas no lloran.

―Si pasa, no hay ningún problema―susurra e su oreja y la acerca tanto a su cuerpo que Hane ya no es capaz de poner distancia entre él y su pijama húmedo.

A su padre no parece importarle, sin embargo. Tan sólo la abraza muy cerca de él, y finalmente ella se relaja. Esconde la cara en su chaqueta rota ―no hace caso del desagradable olor, porque bajo él puede oler a su padre, y eso significa que huele a casa y a seguridad― y comienza a llorar.


	4. Volviendo a la normalidad

_N/A(1): _

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Antes de que este capítulo comience me gustaría señalar que en realidad no tengo ni idea de qué estoy escribiendo… por decirlo de alguna manera. Nunca he visto a mi padre en las puertas de la muerte en medio de nuestro pasillo, ni tampoco a mi madre convertirse en una diosa de la vida sobre él. Tampoco tengo nociones psicológicas más allá de lo que pueda ilustrarme la wikipedia._

_Así que… todo lo que sigue acerca de cómo sobrellevar el trance ―y viceversa― se basa en suposiciones mías, y, si alguien tiene algo que aportar, estaré más que encantada de oír lo que tiene que decir._

_Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos hasta ahora!_

* * *

**Volviendo a la normalidad**

.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Hane sueña que su padre se muere y que su madre se convierte en una bruja malvada, pero no puede acordarse de los detalles. De hecho, no recuerda demasiado de esa noche en general.

Tiene recuerdos vagos de que tuvo fiebre poco después de su séptimo cumpleaños. Duró dos días. Cuando Hane se despierta, en el tercero, sabe que está sana otra vez. También sabe que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. El sol inunda su habitación con las últimas luces del verano y, al respirar, huele el perfume de su padre flotando en la alcoba.

Se apresura a vestirse, se echa agua en la cara y cepilla sus dientes, aunque no su pelo. Raramente lo hace, a menos que su madre esté cerca. No entiende por qué debe hacerlo porque, a pesar de todas las veces que lo ha peinado, vuelve a disparatarse enseguida y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Baja las escaleras como una exhalación y entra en la cocina. Encuentra a sus padres sentados alrededor de la mesa del desayuno, lo cual la extraña un poco porque casi son las doce del mediodía, pero no es el momento de preocuparse por eso.

―¡Has vuelto! ―chilla, y corre hacia su padre. Al segundo está arriba, en el aire, casi sin aliento. Es un procedimiento estándar. La manera en que su padre la rodea con los brazos, sin embargo, cómo entierra la nariz en su pelo y la sostiene cerca de su cuerpo incluso cuando vuelve a sentarse, el modo en el que no parece querer dejarla ir ahora que se encuentra sentada en su regazo… eso no pertenece al procedimiento estándar para nada.

―¿Papi? ―susurra después de un momento que parece un milenio. No tiene que decir nada más. Su padre afloja los brazos y besa su pelo revuelto.

―Te he echado de menos ―dice, pero la atención de Hane pertenece ahora a otra visión. Está mirando el número de platos y cuencos esparcidos sobre la mesa, y a su madre, que parece muy dedicada a introducirse a bocados grandes porciones de arroz en la boca y por lo tanto no se da cuenta de que ella está ahí.

―¿Se ha comido todo eso? ―le murmura a su padre. Él asiente―. Se va a poner mala ―susurra. Esta vez, su padre niega con la cabeza (aunque no parece demasiado seguro).

―No pasa nada ―les asegura su madre a los dos. Aparta el bol, que ahora está vacío, y cerra los ojos. No parece encontrarse muy bien, piensa Hane―. Aunque creo que me voy a ir a la cama.

El padre de Hane se levanta tan apresuradamente que, si no fuera por los reflejos de la chiquilla, probablemente se habría caído de su regazo. Por el contrario, aterriza suavemente sobre el suelo. Es testigo de cómo su padre ayuda a su madre a levantarse de la silla.

―Vuelvo en un momento ―le asegura y ella asiente. Los mira desaparecer escaleras arriba y se pregunta qué le pasa a su madre. Nada serio, espera. Porque, se dice, se lo dirían si no fuera así.

Hane combate el deseo de seguirlos. Espera pacientemente a que vuelva su padre mientras se come las uñas. Su estómago resuena, porque incluso a pesar de estar preocupada por sus padres, no puede obviar los deliciosos aromas de la cocina y está hambrienta.

―¿Mamá está mala?-pregunta cuando su padre vuelve. Lo sigue con la mirada mientras él recoge los platos de la mesa y los pone en el fregadero.

―No, sólo está cansada ―le dice.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta Hane.

―Mmm ―su padre la mira con sólo uno de sus ojos. No le gusta la expresión de su cara, que refleja a medias preocupación y otra cosa que ella no llega a identificar―. Porque el jutsu que ha utilizado es muy poderoso.

La imagen de su madre volviéndose una bruja vuelve a la mente de Hane durante unos segundos. Pero aquello había sido un sueño, se dice, y agita la cabeza. Quisiera preguntar de qué jutsu está hablando, pero no se atreve.

―Tengo hambre ―dice por el contrario y toma asiento en la mesa.

* * *

Mientras Hane desayuna, su padre limpia la cocina. Hane lo observa.

―¿Papá? ―dice tras un rato. O ahora o nunca, piensa, ya ha perdido mucho tiempo al no haber él llegado a casa en la fecha establecida y al enfermarse ella. Trata de recordar el consejo de Nozomi. Mantenerse firme, ir directamente a la cuestión y no preguntarle, sólo decirle lo que quiere.

Es extraño, pero ayuda mucho que su padre investigue el interior de la nevera y por lo tanto no le esté prestando mucha atensión.

―Quiero hacer el examen final este año ―dice en un tono firme y maduro, espera.

No hay respuesta. Quizá no la haya escuchado, se dice, lo cual se confirma cuando él finalmente se gira y comenta que debería hacer una compra hoy mismo, y le pregunta a Hane si le gustaría acompañarlo.

―Claro ―dice antes de pensárselo mejor y entonces, cuando su padre está finalmente mirándola, repite lo que ha dicho antes en un tono que le parece cada vez menos seguro, pero más aniñado.

―Mmm ―dice su padre. Presiona el labio superior con la lengua―. Hablaremos sobre eso más tarde ―le dice entonces, antes de volver a la tarea de limpiar lo que queda de su desayuno.

―Pero… ―Hane protesta, puede sentir la urgente sensación que cree detrás de sus ojos y avanza hacia su nariz, y que la impela a esforzarse en no llorar―. Sólo quedan dos semanas para inscribirse ―le dice, y entonces recuerda que se ha pasado media semana en cama―. Una ―se corrige―, sólo queda una.

¿Cómo puede su padre no haberlo pensado? Al fin y al cabo, las fechas son las mismas todos los años.

―¡Iruka-sensei dijo el año pasado que estaba preparada para hacerlo!

―Dijo que tenías potencial ―replica.

Hane se encoje de hombros. No ve la diferencia, como tampoco la veía el año pasado. Sabe lo que su padre está a punto de decir.

―Todavía eres muy joven ―dice, justo lo que ella pensaba. Duele, a pesar de esperárselo, y aunque ha contenido las lágrimas hasta ahora, no puede con ellas y se pone a llorar.

―¡No es culpa mía! ―escupe, y luego se baja de la silla bruscamente y se dirige a la puerta.

Va hacia la puerta como una exhalación, pero cae directamente en los brazos de su padre. Intenta resistirse, pero su agarrón es firme y le impide movimiento alguno. La lleva hasta el salón, donde se sienta con Hane aún sobre su falda y segura entre sus brazos.

―Lo siento ―dice. Hane no pronuncia palabra. Recuerda que su madre siempre dice que discutir con su padre es una pérdida de tiempo, y se pregunta si lo impresionaría si se las arreglase para escapar de él. El problema es que no sabe cómo. Hacerlo implicaría librarse de aquella prisión de brazos y ponerse en movimiento, pero no puede a menos que pueda moverse y es hasta confuso pensar en todo eso otra vez.

―Una vez que eres genin no hay vuelta atrás ―le dice su padre. Hane no lo entiende. ¿Por qué habría ella de querer dar marcha atrás?―. No podrás jugar con tus amigos.

No podrá de todas formas, piensa. Este año, Nozomi _va a hacer_ el examen final. Es la última oportunidad que tiene para estar en el mismo equipo que su mejor amiga y compartir a Shikamaru como instructor.

Por supuesto, esto no lo dice. Son razones personales que no tendrían que tener peso en decisiones tan importantes como esta. Escucha en silencio lo que dice su padre sobre cuántas cosas va a perderse si se convierte en genin, cosas de las que no se es consciente hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

―¡Pero odio ser pequeña! ―le replica finalmente―. ¡Odio ir a la academia! ―dice. Se da cuenta de que es muy pero que muy difícil retener las lágrimas cuando no te puedes mover. Le pasa por alto el momento en el que el firme agarre de su padre se convierte en un abrazo. Está muy ocupada llorando y odiándose por ello.

Cuando por fin se calma, aún está acurrucada entre sus brazos. Se siente estúpida e inútil, como la niña que su padre dice que es. Por eso se sorprende bastante cuando su padre no le hace ver que su comportamiento prueba que él tiene razón, y simplemente suspira en cambio, le acaricia el pelo y finalmente le promete que hablará del tema con su madre.

* * *

(1). Notas de la autora, Raeubertochter, aka Nero.


	5. Razones personales

**Razones personales**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Transcurre una semana entera. Hane vuelve al colegio. Entrenaría de nuevo con Nozomi y Shikamaru, pero como a éste último se le asignado una misión, las dos chiquillas son las únicas que pasan tiempo en el área de entrenamiento.

―A lo mejor tu padre nos entrena―sugiere Nozomi un día.

Hane levanta los ojos de la madera que intenta romper a base de forzar chacra en sus manos. Como su madre se ha negado a enseñarle a atravesar muros con los puños ―porque aún es muy pequeña―, está decidida a aprender por sí misma.

―No creo que tenga tiempo ―dice, y vuelve rápidamente a concentrarse. La verdad es que su padre, desde que ha vuelto a casa, o cuida de su madre (que aún se recupera de ese poderoso jutsu, cualquiera que fuese) o permanece sentado en el salón mientras mira por la ventana. A Hane le da miedo; a veces teme que su madre quizá no esté recuperándose tan sólo de un exceso, y otras que sea su padre al que le esté pasando algo.

Se ha enterado, tras escuchar pedazos sueltos de conversaciones entre su padre y Shizune, que de vez en cuando se deja caer por su casa, que aquella noche fue la primera vez que su madre activó el Sello, y por lo tanto su cuerpo aún necesita aprender la manera de recuperarse con eficiencia. Hane no tiene ni idea de qué sello hablan. Intenta preguntárselo a su padre, pero en lugar de obtener una respuesta, acaba por relatarle todas las técnicas de sellado que han tratado en las clases de la academia hasta ahora. Así que no le vuelve a preguntar. En cambio, aún no tiene ni idea de por qué su padre prefiere mirar al vacío que jugar con ella, tal y como suele hacer cuando está en casa.

Hane no quiere darle muchas vueltas. Se intenta distraer a base de entrenar con Nozomi para el examen final, pero esto siempre le recuerda otro problema: sólo quedan dos días para el examen, y su padre, aunque prometió hablar con la madre de Hane, no ha dicho una sola palabra sobre su admisión.

―Seguro que se ha olvidado ―sugiere Nozomi cuando Hane habla sobre el tema―. Igual que el año pasado…

―¡Claro que no! ―responde vivamente la chiquilla. Sus ojos permanecen clavados en el trozo de madera que tiene entre los dedos.

―Sí, se ha olvidado ―Nozomi se encoge de hombros―. Me dijiste que se lo iba a pensar, pero entonces se fue a aquella misión y eso fue todo.

Hane se muerde el labio. Intenta concentrarse exclusivamente en el chacra que inunda su mano izquierda. Aún así, no puede evitar acordarse. No es muy buena olvidando aquello que no desea recordar, y ahora que es imposible, odia un poco a Nozomi por obligarla a encarar la realidad.

El año pasado, justo el último día en que se admitían solicitudes, Hane rogó a Iruka-sensei para que éste la dejara participar, asegurándole que le traería un papel con el consentimiento formal de sus padres un poco más tarde; al fin y al cabo, su padre le había dicho que se lo daría y ocurría entonces que simplemente había olvidado que lo necesitaba por escrito. Sus compañeros se habían reído de ella durante semanas.

Hane agita la cabeza. El trozo de madera prevalece intacto en su mano. De ser la heroína de alguna historia, piensa, a estas alturas no debería de haber más que polvo de madera y, a lo mejor, un agujero en medio del suelo. Pero nada de eso ocurre. Hane no es una heroína. Frustrada, arroja el trozo de madera hacia la zona de donde lo recogió.

―Lo que pasa es que ―dice Nozomi con suavidad― no puedo suspender el examen otra vez.

Se arrodilla al lado de Hane para mirarla a los ojos. Nozomi tiene, al igual que su madre, una mirada marrón y cálida.

―Lo siento… ―dice. Y parece que lo dice de verdad―. Quiero que estemos en el mismo equipo ―se explica―, ¿pero que pasará si tus padres siguen sin dejar que hagas la prueba para ascender a genin hasta que cumplas los diez? Yo tendré quince.

―Mmm ―Hane asiente.

―Además, creo que saben que el año pasado suspendí a propósito… ―añade.

Hane se encoje de hombros. Ya no importa. Se levanta para volver a coger aquella rama que acaba de tirar lejos, y aprovecha para enjuagarse las lágrimas sin que su mejor amiga se dé cuenta.

―A lo mejor, si Shikamaru-sensei hablase con tus padres podría… ―le dice Nozomi a sus espaldas.

―Seguro que sí ―murmura Hane para sí misma―, pero no está aquí, ¿a que no?

….

Al día siguiente no hay clase, porque unos cuantos ninjas han muerto durante una misión y es su funeral. Es la primera conmemoración fúnebre a la que Hane asiste. Normalmente, sólo se dan vacaciones si uno de los finados es un familiar o un conocido muy cercano ―y Hane no conoce a ninguno de los muertos―, pero esta ocasión es diferente. Quizá es porque no sólo ha muerto una persona, sino varias, y que estas no pertenecían únicamente a la Hoja, sino a las aldeas ocultas de la Nube y la Arena, que forman parte de la Alianza Shinobi. Quizá es diferente, al fin al cabo, pues es una de las tres primeras misiones en la que colaboraban varias aldeas y obviamente algo ha salido mal, aunque la Hokage asegura que el fracaso de esta misión no significa nada y no debe afectar a futuras colaboraciones.

A Hane le da un poco igual. Este tipo de eventos son tediosos a más no poder, decide. Permanece de pie junto a su madre, que a su vez se encuentra al lado de su padre. Él la lleva del brazo, y aunque a Hane la violenta un poco, dada la situación y en general. Sus padres evitan el contacto físico en público. Apenas se abrazan en la intimidad del hogar cuando Hane está presente. Sospecha que su madre aún no se encuentra muy firme sobre sus dos pies.

Ninguno de los nombres que se leen le es conocido, así que pronto deja de escuchar el sermón acerca de la vida, la muerte, el infortunio y el dulce recuerdo de los que ya no están.

Observa la danza de las hojas de los árboles. Son tan verdes como siempre, aunque el otoño está próximo y cubrirá la aldea con la caída de las hojas. A veces, Hane se pregunta si es por esto mismo que la aldea ha adoptado su nombre actual. Durante los primeros días del otoño, cuando el manto de hojas la coge por sorpresa, las calles desaparecen. Y aún así nunca las ha visto perder su color. Tan pronto están vivas y verdes, como de repente yacen en el suelo, doradas y hermosas.

Sus pensamientos se apartan de los árboles y las hojas y vuelven al presente, y Hane adopta un silencio y una pose que se asemejan mucho más a la de un orador mudo. Se pregunta si todos los que la acompañan están pensando en los fallecidos. ¿Estarán repasando la lista de la compra?

Una vez que la ceremonia termina es hora de irse a casa. Hane quiere ir a jugar con Nozomi ―a entrenar, en realidad―, pero hay algo en el aire que la hace adivinar que no es momento para juegos o entrenamientos.

―¿No vamos a casa? ―preguntó en cambio.

―Claro ―responde su madre.

―Exacto ―suspira su padre. Deja ir a su madre, que le regala una mirada extraña a pesar de que parece perfectamente estable sobre sus dos pies.

―Ya las alcanzaré ―dice, sonriendo levemente.

―¿No vienes con nosotras? ―suelta abruptamente, antes de que una mirada de su madre la silencie en el acto.

―¿Vas a…? ―pregunta esta última a continuación, pero el padre de Hane la corta.

―Más tarde ―dice, y desaparece en un remolino de hojas.

Ya es muy tarde cuando su padre vuelve a casa. Su madre ha salido a comprar comida para llevar, ya que no espera que él esté de humor para cocinar. Es un secreto familiar, pero el padre de Hane es un gran cocinero. Alardea de haber obtenido tal destreza en una misión de encubierto, pero Hane sospecha que lo que ocurre realmente es que le encanta cocinar. Su madre dice que es porque odia comer fuera de casa.

Hane se sienta en su habitación con las piernas cruzadas y la mano izquierda descansado sobre un juguete que ya no necesita, cuando de repente alguien toca a la puerta. Espera, luego le dice a su padre que puede entrar. Sabe que es él porque, a diferencia de su madre, su padre siempre espera a que responda.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunta. Se despatarra a su lado sobre el suelo y observa cómo saca la lengua al concentrarse.

―Mamá no quiere enseñarme a hacer agujeros en las paredes ―explica―, así que pensé… que cuando escalas árboles y usas mucho chacra, al final te caes, ¿verdad? Y el árbol tiene marcas después. Pues si quisiera hacer lo mismo con las manos, pero a propósito, debería poder hacer algo de daño.

Kakashi, su padre, ladea la cabeza. Sus ojos navegan de su hija al muñeco que tiene frente a ella y que permanece de una pieza, pero no dice palabra. Hane comienza a tener la sensación de que no sólo es ingenua, sino tonta, y de que no sirve para nada.

―Mmm… ―toma su mano en la suya y la gira hasta que su palma queda frente a sus ojos―. ¿Dónde acumulas tu chacra? ―pregunta entonces.

Hane alza las cejas.

―Ya te lo he dicho ―le dice―, en mi mano.

―Mmm… ―dibuja un círculo en su palma, casi cree que va a ayudarla con algún consejo, pero en su lugar cambia de tema―. Hoy he visto a Kurenai-san ―dice―. Teme que Nozomi vuelva a suspender a propósito el examen final si no te dejamos participar.

Hane pestañea, asiente con la cabeza.

―No, no esta vez. Me lo dijo ―está a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero logra reunir el suficiente autocontrol.

―¿Quieres hacer el examen porque Nozomi dejará la Academia? ―pregunta su padre.

Hane se muerde el labio.

―No ―miente―. Mis sentimientos no tienen nada que ver. Creo que es lo mejor, nada más ―le dice, y parece muy madura, se dice. Mira a su padre.

Pero éste no parece muy impresionado. Si tuviese que decir cuál es la emoción que cruza sus facciones, Hane diría que es la conmoción. Su padre no tiene oportunidad de decir nada, no obstante, porque en ese momento su madre los llama para cenar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A[1]: Si te ha gustado este capítulo, apreciaría que dejases un review. De no ser así, sepan que la verdad es que me encantaría escuchar sus críticas.

N/T[2]: La autora original ha cesado de publicar desde hace algún tiempo. Sólo tiene hasta el capítulo ocho. Estaba reservando las traducciones para seguirle el paso cuando volviese a publicar, pero ya han pasado algunos buenos meses desde entonces y no sé cuándo retomará la historia, o si lo hará. ¡Esperemos que sí! ;)

* * *

_[1] Nota de la autora_

___[2] Nota de la traductora_


End file.
